dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Gemstone Island
| | }} __NOTOc__ Max Capacity The has four habitats. The max capacity is evaluated for each individual gemstone habitat. The total cost of the completely upgraded island is 350 gems. Mechanics *The counter counts down to when there is a gem produced and can be collected. *The button of the counter is dark when there is no gem to collect and lights up after counting down to zero. *The chest icon appears over a gemstone habitat when it is 1/3 full of its maximum capacity. **Gemstone Habitat, maximum capacity of three gems, chest icon appears when one gem is produced. **Large Gemstone Habitat, maximum capacity of four gems, chest icon appears when one point three gem is produced. **Giant Gemstone Habitat, maximum capacity of five gems, chest icon appears when one point six gem is produced. *Gems can be collected in two ways, tapping the chest (when available) or tapping a lightened up counter button. *Be careful moving the Gemstone Dragons from one habitat to another. The already produced part of the gem stays with the habitat, not the dragon. It looks like the clock resets in the new habitat. For example, if a gem is expected in two days from a level 10 Gemstone dragon, and that dragon is moved to another habitat, the wait will be seven days instead. However, the accumulation remains in the original habitat, so moving the Gemstone dragon back to the original habitat will restart the "countdown" where it left off. Gallery BackFlip gemstone update.jpg|Facebook Notification 2012 Gemstone Island Concept Artwork.png|Gemstone Island Concept Artwork made by Backflip Studios UpgradeGemstoneLoadingScreen.png|Loading Screen Message 2013 Notes *The was introduced on May 17, 2012. *The is the only island that already has habitats built into it. *It is speculated that the four habitats represent the four seasons in the year. **Summer (Top), Autumn (Right), Spring (Left), and Winter (Bottom). *The top part of the island houses a tree that bears a resemblance to the Dragonsai Gifting Tree, although the dragon-head shape is facing outward rather than pointing down. *The cannot be sold. *The cannot be moved. *The cannot be decorated. *This island holds no visitors as it has no Entrance Portal. *On December 21, 2012, all the islands' edges were filled with snow, except for the . *On April 29, 2013, the received its own unique sound. *On June 27, 2013, the became upgradable. The first upgrade allows a habitat to hold up to four Gemstone Dragons and the second upgrade allows a habitat to hold up to five. Each habitat is upgraded separately. **In the first upgrade, the change in appearance is slight and has no functional difference beyond the ability to hold four gemstone dragons. In the second upgrade, the change in appearance includes the addition of a water feature allowing dragons to swim on all four habitats. *On October 9, 2013 the 's location moved closer to the Perch of Kairos to make room for the Rift Island during the Light Magic Event and Dark Magic Event. **On November 21, after the Rift Island left the park, the returned to its regular location. Category:Habitats